Durarara!! Episode 22
"Declaration of Dissolution" is the twenty-second episode of the Durarara!! anime and the twenty-third episode overall. Synopsis The episode opens with members of the Dollars sharing information about Anri as they decide to help her escape the Yellow Scarves. Izaya laughs as he watches Horada and his thugs lead Anri away. As Mikado runs into town, he sends a mass email as the admin of the Dollars telling his gang to help Anri. The Yellow Scarves members surround and begin harassing Anri. At the end of the alley, Shiri calls for help from police officers. Anri uses the distraction to run away from the thugs. Shiri meets her around the block and leads her through a building. As the Yellow Scarves continue their chase, Shiri informs the Dollars of Anri’s location. From inside the security guard office in the building, Kaztano points out the exit to Anri. After Anri exits the building, he pushes a button to lower the security gates, trapping all the thugs but Horada inside. Kaztano updates the Dollars on Anri’s location, and another member responds. As Anri runs down the street with Horada behind her, she bumps into a person wearing a large bunny suit. He picks her up and carries her inside a store as she wonders why others are helping her. Having lost sight of Anri in the crowd, Horada searches inside the store. Ryo Takiguchi, with his arm still in a sling, bumps into a large stack of boxes, causing them to fall down on the thug. Ryo tells the Dollars that until that moment, he had been thinking of quitting the gang. Other members ask him to stay while Kyouhei Kadota, alias MONTA, confidently says he knew Ryo would come back. Mikado asks for news from the Dollars. Horada breaks free of the boxes on top of him and continues the chase. Inside a closet, he finds a young man in underclothes smiling at him and telling him that Anri got away. The man, alias Rabisan, tells the other Dollars members that Anri is running around in his large bunny costume. Outside, Horada’s thugs search for her as she walks by safely in the costume. Horada catches up with his thugs and requests backup from the Yellow Scarves. They run after Anri, but Kyouhei's gang's van pulls up and blocks their path. The van pulls away, revealing Simon. Kyouhei’s gang stops their van in a city square where they marvel at the number of phones ringing as both Dollars and Yellow Scarves members receive calls for backup. Both gangs search for Anri in the bunny costume. Mikado requests more information. In a quiet part of the city, Anri begins to remove the costume. As two Yellow Scarves members rush toward her, Masaomi grabs her and leads her away. In an alley, Anri stops Masaomi. He barrages her with accusatory questions about her actions and intentions. Unable to find the words to respond, she slaps him and runs away. A short while later, Anri is walking through a park carrying the bunny costume. Horada and a group of the Yellow Scarves spot her. She denies being a part of the Dollars and begins to draw Saika. Horada asks with whom she is aligned and informs her that his thugs have beat up all the Yellow Scarves members who are part of the Saika Army. He moves toward Anri threateningly but stops at a loud, nearby sound. Close by, Shizuo yells angrily at his phone, which is still ringing with Dollars messages. He rages at the constant questions regarding Anri and looks over to see Horada staring at him, igniting his rage further. Celty pulls her motorcycle to the side of the street and messages the Dollars to tell them that Anri is safe and the events of the night are over. Kyouhei’s gang pulls up in their van to watch Shizuo throw Horada through the air, Erika informing the Dollars that Shizuo has taken care of business. Anri thanks Shizuo for saving her, but he does not remember her. Online, the members of the Dollars celebrate the victory of their mission. Still wandering the streets, Mikado silently thanks them. In his apartment, Izaya laments the end of the “game” and states that he is not finished playing yet. The following day, Anri wakes up in Celty’s bed wearing Celty’s pajamas. She finds Celty and Shinra in the living room playing video games. Celty invites Anri to stay with them and informs her that she knows Mikado. In the Yellow Scarves’ hideout, members ask about Masaomi’s absence. Horada takes charge, leading the gang into a frenzy to seek out and fight the Dollars. In town, Yellow Scarves members corner and beat up a Dollars member. Other members online talk about being targeted again, and Shiri sends words of encouragement to work together again. Mikado sends a message to the Dollars that they are going to disappear, and the members online speculate on the meaning behind his words. In the group's van, Erika discovers she can no longer log onto the Dollars website. Anri speaks to Celty, who encourages her to put an end to the gang war between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves. Anri discovers from Celty that just as she is keeping secrets from Mikado, Mikado has something to hide from her. Celty offers to go and get Mikado while Anri waits with Shinra in the apartment. In his apartment, Mikado ignores a call from Masaomi. Gunshots can be heard through the rain. Horada and his thugs run away, terrified, as shell casings fall to the ground and Shizuo collapses, bleeding. Trivia * While some events in this episode are adapted from the third light novel, others are anime-exclusive. Character Debuts # Horada # Anri Sonohara # Mikado Ryuugamine # Izaya Orihara # Shiri # Kaztano # Hashim # Ryo Takiguchi # Kyouhei Kadota # Walker Yumasaki # Erika Karisawa # Saburo Togusa # Simon Brezhnev # Masaomi Kida # Celty Sturluson # Shizuo Heiwajima # Shinra Kishitani Quotes Anri: "How come you never realize what's important to you until after it's already gone?" Anri: "It's just that... I didn't want you to get hurt. Or worse, have you do something that would get someone hurt. So, I chose to run away from you, too." Anri: "Celty, I'm done. I don't want to run anymore." Rabisan (to Horada): "The more you talk to me, the farther away she gets." Simon: "Fighting is always bad. You will become sushi now." Shiri (to the Dollars): "Don't give up on the hope!" Erika (as Kahlua Milk): "'Disappear' equals transparent and colorless, and that's the definition of the Dollars." Category:Episodes